This invention relates particularly to a grate for a range burner and a clip for holding the grate in place against rattling or inadvertent removal. Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,263,676, discloses and claims a clip for holding a grate to a range top, but as will be seen the grate and clip of the prior patent is considerably different from the present grate and clip.